The Chronicles of Dark Water
The Chronicles of Dark Water is the story of Weekee290 self-MOC Noxtis, and his past as a Warlord of the Pit as the leader of the Bellacor Rebellion. Introduction The Great Being stood, looking down at his latest creation. "Good." he said to himself "This body will make a great hero." He looked at the black figure lying on the table in front of him. The creature had closed eyes, long sleek black arms and legs, and a hollow chest where the heart stone was to be inserted. The Great Being looked to his right where the heart stone lay, glowing in a bright orange color. The Great Being took up the stone and placed it into the body of the being in front of him. The rock molded in to him, and his eyes opened to reveled that they where the same orange as the stone. The creature slowly righted itself, and started too caught. "Finally," declared the Great Being, "My greatest creation is complete." The being shook its head, and looked around, dazed. "Where am I?" the being asked looking around in confutation. "Why, you’re in Spherus Magna." replied the Great Being. "Who are you?" asked the being looking the Great Being up and down. "Well," said the Great Being "I'm ..." Suddenly, a blade was pushed thought the gut of the Great Being, and it collapsed. The being let out a little yelp the reverberated around the room. A creature a peered from behind the fallen Being, and stood looking down at the Being. "Who are you?" asked the Being "None of your business, said the creature, as it turned and started to walk away. "But," said the Creature turning to face the Being "you'll thank me later." The creature turned and walked away. The being crawled up to the body of its creator. "So...I think that...I should...name you." said the Great Being breathlessly, "I'm going to name you...Noxtis" he said as his final breath left him, and the steel door slammed shut. Noxtus was watching the door so intently, that he did't realize the spirit of the Great Being seperate into three diffrent parts, and vanish into thin air. Chapter 1 100,000 years later After the events of that faithful day, all of the Bellacor, where banished from Spherus Magma, and sent to live in a under water prison known as the Pit. This prison was a horrible place, and none of the Bellacor liked it, and they all wanted to get out. And finally, that day came. There was a Hugh earthquake and the entire prison structure was desecrated. This resulted in the freedom of all the prisoners, and the death of the jail guard. After, all the prisoners had fled, all the Bellacor regrouped, and decided to create an army that would strike back at the enemies of there fallen race. This new army was to be called the Bellacor Rebellion, and I...I was the person appointed to be the new leader of this rebellion. I decided that our first order of business, would be to attack the former League of the Six Kingdoms, now calling themselves the Barraki. With this, the war was on. A Ta-Matoran walked thought the tall seaweed, looking from left to right, in despair, looking for the village, but not finding it. As the matoran walked, he hearted the crunch of a foot hitting the sand behind him, and he turned to see ... nothing. He breathed a sign of relief, and turned to find himself, face-to-face with a tentacle. He fallowed the tentacle to find that it was connected to and red armed creature. "Who...are...you?" asked the matoran in fear. "I'm Kalmah." said the Kalmah, "now see my wrath." "No!" said someone "See MY wrath" A Red armored person jumped from the seaweed and tackled Kalmah. The two landed in the sand and begin to punch each other out. The matoran, in fear, ran, and didn't stop until he reached the village. Kalmah and the stranger continued to trade blows, until, they reached a ledge. "Do you give up?" asked the stranded. "Never!" cried Kalmah raping his tentacle around the stranger’s leg, and pulled. The stranger was flipped and through a few meters away. Kalmah got to his feet, and begin to run way. The Stranger got to his feet, and picked one of the axes an attached to his back, and through it at Kalmah. The axe flew past Kalmah, gust barley scraping Kalmah. "Ha, you mist." said Kalmah turning to see, a giant steel contraption pointed in his direction. “This is the end.” Said the Stranger, as he pulled the trigger. A large a mount of hot lava blasted out of the barrel of the machine, and shot straight at Kalmah. Kalmah’s three eyes grew large as he felt the lava come nearer. Then it struck, like a searing hot blade had pieced him, Kalmah let out a shrike of pain that reverberated around the ledge. The creature lowered the weapon and turned to leave. As he turned, he saw a few of the seaweed move slightly, and brushed it off, and walked away. Kyrehx, healed her breath hopping that the thing had not seen her. She slowly started to move thought the seaweed watching each step and making such she didn’t step on anything anciently, until, she stepped on a piece of dead seaweed. She heard the steps of the stranger, stop and she bolted. The stranger walked up to the seaweed and sifted through the nearby peaces of the plant. He didn’t see and thing. He let out a sigh of relief. Then, he activated his mask of power. His x-ray, and telescopic visions, allowed him to see the freighted matoran running in the direction of the village. “Good.” Thought the Stranger “at least the fool will be to scared to tell anyone else.” The stranger turned and begins his long trip back to base. Chapter 2 The red stranger walked through the tall seaweed, until he reached a gaint cave. He walked into it and started to procide down a path that went on for some time. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he steped through a huge arch to find himself in a huge dom of a room that held many diffrent colored creatures all doing something, wether it was practice, reaserch, or talking, but they all stoped when he entered the room. "Prepare a portal to the main chamber." he said warily looking around, "And bring me a chair! NOW!" his voice rising. All of a sudden, the room was a fluster of motion and soon, the stranger had a chair placed benith him, and it faced toword a large portal screen. The stranger typed in some information, and sat back as the screen opened to show several others siting at a long table. The long table was set for the meeting of the Virtus. As the matoran ran around the table, weighting on the creatures sitting in the seats. Adventualy, there was a comation in the back of the room as a tall lean fuiger walked up tword the table. He sat at the head of the table. As he sat, so did all the others in the room who had risen in respect. "Good, let this meeting come to order." said the creature at the head of the table. "Now what is our current statis against the League?" he asked. "It is good in my district." said a blue armored fuigure "Of coures it's good in our districes." replided a yellow armored fuigre "we don't have any members attached to thouse districes." " Well there leader has made no strang emovements." said a white claocked fuiger at the end of the table. "And nothing from my district." said a tall green fuigure. "My target is laying low." said a black armored toa who seemed to be much smaller then the surrounding creatures. " And you?" asked the creature at the head of the table looking at the stranger. There was a moment of hesitation, then "Yes." excaped the lipes of the stranger. There where gaspes from all around the table, and the room. The only person who didn't start to freak out was the creature at the head of the table. "How did it play out?" asked the creature. "Well..." then the stranger went into a long explination of how he was attacked, and had probibly killed the Lueage member that he was asigned to. "...and that is how it happened." he finished. By now, every person in the room, was freaking out and looking from onto another exceped for the creature at the head of the table. "Lets see." said the creature, "You had to shoot your lava gun and this makes you think that the member is dead?" said the creature. "Yes." said the stranger, then he suddenly remebered something that he had seen earlyer. "Sadly, I think that there was a matoran from Mahri Nui who saw me and ren back to the village." This put the room into an even bigger uproar, and also caused the creature at the head of the table to raise his eyes in surprise. "Well." he said "That isn't good. I need you to locate the matoran and bring it to this baise imediatly." "Yes sir, it will be done." "Good, now are metting is ajorned." After this, all of the members got up and left the table. "Great." said the creature aloud "Now we may have matoran on on our tale." "Well not exactly." came a voice from behind the creature. He turned to see a matoran standing in the room looking at him. "And who are you?" asked the creature. "I'm Defilak, a matoran spy under the leadership of Aerlon at your servise." said the matoran standing at atention. "You live in Mahri Nui?" asked the creature. "Yes, better yet i'm the leader of it." said Defilak. "Good." replided the creature rubbing his hands together, "First, your leadership shell be moved up to me as a captian." "It's a great honor, sir." replied Defilak. "Don't call me sir." repliyed the creature, "Call me Noxtis." he said with an evil chuckle and grin.